PBA game fans goes nationwide on IBC
October 1, 2012 It is a first on Philippine TV, and for basketball fans and for the sport. Coming off a banner year, which saw the PBA post record numbers all around--ticket sales, franchise profits, TV ratings, you name it--the 2013 PBA Philippine Cup first conference (which you can watch on Viva-TV via IBC 13) got to be their number one source of income. Viva-TV will have an all-new PBA games goes live nationwide ratings on the Kapinoy network IBC-13. Also, the Sports5 provided PBA on TV5, which airs monthly, while airs every four-times a week on sports channel AKTV and Hyper, and news channel AksyonTV to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people. The head office of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC-13) will have more aggressive for surging ahead in the ratings has received reports from all its provincial relay stations that basketball fans have facilities for their allowing telecast the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) games and more Viva-TV programs from continuing to prevent IBC's provincial and relay stations from airing the programs of Viva-TV on IBC-13. Also, sequestered TV network IBC is now a No.3 behind the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA, according to the survey of AGB Nielsen Media Research. Added that things are looking up for the company as non-primetime sales for programs aired before 5 pm to 12 midnight slot doubled, while creative selling of content has been adding P6 million a month to the company's revenues by presenting a different program every night, promising a line-up of captivating new shows with its diverse genres to the PBA board. Compromise the PBA, and they might compromise their own revenue. Quality, fan-based broadcasting Viva courtesy of your Kapinoy from IBC-13.  Once again, the broadcast partner for the upcoming PBA season is Viva Sports (or Viva-TV via IBC 13) and Sports5 (or AKTV), and because the broadcasting changes introduced by Viva-TV were met positively, fans can expect to feel more love from Viva Sports manager Ronnie Nathanielsz and his crew of play-by-play commentators, game analysts, reporters, and production staff that PBA commissioner Chito Salud is beaming with optimism when asked about the future of Asia's first professional basketball league, talent-wise, at the September 26 PBA pre-season press conference to the trade industry through an event attended by more than 3,000 movers and shakers from the advertising business as well as the stars from the network’s upcoming programs. Channel 13 airs the PBA games on the 5:00 pm-12:00 midnight slot bought by Viva Sports, through a new blocktime sales agreement which gives the government-sequestered station P11 million per month with Channel 13 for making gaining viewership in posing a challenge to the established shows of rival networks have been given new shows as part of the network's continuing strategy to strengthen its Viva-TV primetime programming on IBC, airing a sports events and top-quality programs; prime-time programing through its PrimeTastik block on Viva-TV (Winx Club, Tottally Spies!, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link, Esperanza, 5 Girls and Daddy, Showbiz Star, Mar de Amor and I Need Romance) as well as its flagship news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese. Del Rosario owns the movie outfit Viva Films and Video City, and also Viva Vintage, the outfit contracted by the PBA beginning in 2000, to air the basketball games as well as its new PBA talents. This proposed new sked is win-win for Viva and one sided against the PBA. Teleseryes are being produced in such high numbers that TV networks often run out of actors to cast. Channels 2 and 7 air an average of five teleseryes at night, with four more in the afternoon. Viva-TV intends to beef up its new primetime teleserye programming in the coming months, more sponsors now line up for advertising spots, they have helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. Besides showcasing veteran talents like James Yap, Arwind Santos, Gary David, LA Tenorio, and Mark Caguioa, heralded rookies from the 2012 PBA draft are set to make their respective debuts this new season. The league returns from a season marked by box-office receipts and high viewership ratings; topped with live guest performances during the halftime on Sunday hopes to attract more fans with this season’s exciting line up of teams and player by attending live games or watching them at home with the Filipino basketball fans. Viva-TV will feature various genres including movies, cartoons, anime, drama series, reality, game shows, telenovelas, asianovelas and sports. James Yap said into their ratings, For the schedule of the PBA's television franchise to proposed that games be held four times a week slot on Channel 13 would mean that viewers of Channel 13, in the league's playdates will have basketball coming with just one game to be held every Wednesday and Friday starting at 6:30 pm while provincial games on Saturdays at 6 pm and also proposed that two games be held every Sunday starting at 4 pm while at the time beefing up its new top-rating Viva-TV programming on IBC with the No.1 phenomenal animated fairy-serye Winx Club, action-crime fighting Totally Spies!, comedy show Petra's Panniest, soap-opera teleserye Esperanza and 5 Girls and Daddy, teen drama anthology Dear Heart, reality show Popstar Diaries and 2NE1 TV, Especially For You, phenomenal game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, new talent search Born to be a Star, new anime like Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Sailor Moon, new Korean dramas like Wife Returns, Romance Town and I Need Romance and new Mexican telenovela Teresa and Mar de Amor which become the homegrown programs for the top of the ratings. The changes, Viva Sports said, are necessary to counteract the growing opposition posed by the soap operas and game shows being aired by other networks during the nightcap of the league's usual doubleheader. Also, the single game days are projected to help boost Channel 13's own game shows produced by Viva Television. The PBA's executive committee will meet tomorrow to discuss ' Vivas proposals. A decision is expected to be handed down well before the opening of the league's 2013 season last September 30. '''PBA' tickets range from P150 to P350 while venue rentals vary from P20,000 to P35,000 or a percentage of the gate, whichever is higher. Many PBA talents and production peoplei another source said one-game weekday matches may not sit well with PBA fans, even if these games feature crowd favorites, among like Barangay Ginebra Kings, Globalport Batang Pier, Talk 'N Text Topang Texters, San Mig Coffee Mixers, Petron Blaze Boosters, San Miguel, Air21 Express, Rain or Shine Elasto Painters, Meralco Bolts, Alaska Aces and Barako Bull Energy Cola. PBA commissioner Chito Salud, welcomed the coming of the PBA because the biggest players, who will use to air the PBA's home station. 'October 3, Wednesday' Daytime: #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA-7) - 27.1% #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.8% #''Lunch Break'' (IBC-13) - 13.4% #''Hindi Ka Na Mag-iisa'' (GMA-7) - 23.5% #''Barney and Friends'' (IBC-13) - 14.8% #''Nora Mismo'' (IBC-13) - 17.7% #''Wife Return'' (IBC-13) - 11.5% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC-13) - 14.4% #''Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga'' (GMA-7) - 22.8% #''Smile Dong Hae'' (GMA-7) - 17.7% #''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (GMA-7) - 16.6% #''Hunter X Hunter'' (GMA-7) - 15.9% #''Cooltura'' (IBC-13) - 15.1% #''Teresa'' (IBC-13) - 12.1% #''Two Wives'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.1% #''Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master'' (GMA-7) - 13.7% #''Romance Town'' (IBC-13) - 11.1% Primetime: #''IBC Express Balita'' (IBC-13) - 24.1% #''One True Love'' (GMA-7) - 27.4% #''24 Oras'' (GMA-7) - 26.7% #''Pinokyo's Time'' (IBC-13) - 14.5% #''Luna Blanca'' (GMA-7) - 24.5% #''Faithfully'' (GMA-7) - 23.2% #''Aso Ni San Roque'' (GMA-7) - 24.1% #''PBA Philippine Cup: Air21 Express vs. Barako Bull Energy Cola'' (IBC-13) - 19.1% #''Walang Hanggan'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.9% #''Princess and I'' (ABS-CBN) - 23% #''I Need Romance'' (IBC-13) - 10.9% #''Totally Spies!'' (IBC-13) - 15.1% #''Showbiz Star'' (IBC-13) - 13.3% #''Moon Embracing The Sun'' (GMA-7) - 22.9% #''TV Patrol 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.6% #''Winx Club'' (IBC-13) - 18.9% #''Lorenzo’s Time'' (ABS-CBN) - 21% #''Inside Protégé'' (GMA-7) - 18.3% #''Esperanza'' (IBC-13) - 20.4% #''Mar de Amor'' (IBC-13) - 10.1% 'October 4, Thursday' Daytime: #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA-7) - 24.6% #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.6% #''Lunch Break'' (IBC-13) - 14.1% #''Romance Town'' (IBC-13) - 10.8% #''Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga'' (GMA-7) - 20.7% #''Nora Mismo'' (IBC-13) - 13.4% #''Hindi Ka Na Mag-iisa'' (GMA-7) - 20.6% #''Wife Returns'' (IBC-13) - 12.2% #''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (GMA-7) - 15.7% #''Hunter X Hunter'' (GMA-7) - 13.7% #''Teresa'' (IBC-13) - 12.3% #''Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master'' (GMA-7) - 13.2% #''Two Wives'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.7% #''Cooltura'' (IBC-13) - 16.1% #''Barney and Friends'' (IBC-13) - 12.1% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC-13) - 16.8% Primetime: #''IBC Express Balita'' (IBC-13) - 23.1% #''Faithfully'' (GMA-7) - 22% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC-13) - 13.2% #''One True Love'' (GMA-7) - 28.9% #''24 Oras'' (GMA-7) - 27.3% #''Showbiz Star'' (IBC-13) - 12.5% #''Luna Blanca'' (GMA-7) - 26.6% #''Walang Hanggan'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.2% #''Smile Dong Hae'' (GMA-7) - 15.5% #''I Need Romance'' (IBC-13) - 13.1% #''Aso Ni San Roque'' (GMA-7) - 25.6% #''Winx Club'' (IBC-13) - 16.1% #''Mar de Amor'' (IBC-13) - 10.4% #''Esperanza'' (IBC-13) - 22.1% #''Princess and I'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.5% #''Lorenzo’s Time'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.5% #''The Weakest Link'' (IBC-13) - 26.5% #''Totally Spies!'' (IBC-13) - 11.5% #''TV Patrol 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.3% #''Moon Embracing The Sun'' (GMA-7) - 20.1% #''Inside Protégé'' (GMA-7) - 18.1% #''Pinokyo's Time'' (IBC-13) - 14.3% 'October 5, Friday' Daytime: #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA-7) - 24.8% #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 21% #''Teresa'' (IBC-13) - 9.9% #''Hindi Ka Na Mag-iisa'' (GMA-7) / Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga (GMA-7) - 20.3% #''It’s Showtime!'' (ABS-CBN) - 8% #''Nora Mismo'' (IBC-13) - 11.3% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC-13) - 19.8% #''Cooltura'' (IBC-13) - 12.1% #''Dragon Bal Z Kai'' (GMA-7) - 14.8% #''Lunch Break'' (IBC-13) - 13.8% #''Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master'' (GMA-7) - 13.9% #''Hunter X Hunter'' (GMA-7) - 12.7% #''Two Wives'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.9% #''Wife Returns'' (IBC-13) - 10.4% #''Pokemon'' (GMA-7) - 11.2% #''Barney and Friends'' (IBC-13) - 14.5% Primetime: #''IBC Express Balita'' (IBC-13) - 30.1% #''One True Love'' (GMA-7) - 28.2% #''Faithfully'' (GMA-7) - 23.1% #''Walang Hanggan'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.5% #''Equator Man'' (ABS-CBN) - 5.2% #''Pinokyo's Time'' (IBC-13) - 16.6% #''Princess and I'' (ABS-CBN) / Lorenzo’s Time (ABS-CBN) - 23.8% #''Luna Blanca'' (GMA-7) - 23.5% #''Showbiz Star'' (IBC-13) - 11.7% #''Smile Dong Hae'' (GMA-7) - 15.8% #''Mar de Amor'' (IBC-13) - 11.3% #''24 Oras'' (GMA-7) - 22.5% #''Winx Club'' (IBC-13) - 20.9% #''Aso Ni San Roque'' (GMA-7) - 21.1% #''PBA Philippine Cup: San Mig Cofee Mixers vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC-13) - 18.9% #''Moon Embracing The Sun'' (GMA-7) - 20.8% #''Esperanza'' (IBC-13) - 21.9% #''Aryana'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.8% #''I Need Romance'' (IBC-13) - 10.8% #''TV Patrol 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.1% #''Inside Protégé'' (GMA-7) - 18.3% #''Totally Spies!'' (IBC-13) - 11.6% #''Bubble Gang'' (GMA-7) - 16.8% 'October 6, Saturday' Daytime: #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA-7) - 26.6% #''Be Careful With My Heart Sabado Rewind'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.3% #''Kapuso Sine Siesta: My Kontrabida Girl'' (GMA-7) - 11.6% #''Pop Pixie'' (IBC-13) - 12.7% #''Thundercats'' (GMA-7) - 10.2% #''Sarap Diva'' (GMA-7) - 10.1% #''Especialy For You'' (IBC-13) - 11.5% #''World Open 10-Ball Championship'' (IBC-13) - 10.9% #''Eskwela Bulilit'' (IBC-13) - 10.8% #''Looney Tunes Show'' (GMA-7) - 9.7% #''Lunch Break'' (IBC-13) - 18.6% #''Cyborg Kurochan'' (IBC-13) - 13.6% #''Young Justice'' (GMA-7) - 9.6% #''Daily Top 10'' (IBC-13) - 11.2% #''Maynila'' (GMA-7) - 9.3% #''Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week'' (IBC-13) - 12.1% #''Popstar Diaries'' (IBC-13) - 11.3% #''Del Monte Kitchenomics'' (GMA-7) / It’s Showtime (ABS-CBN) - 8.9% #''Crayon Shin Chan'' (IBC-13) - 8.9% Primetime: #''Kapuso Mo Jessica Soho'' (GMA-7) - 22.1% #''MMK 20 Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.4% #''Sailor Moon'' (IBC-13) - 10.9% #''Magandang Gabi, Bayan'' (ABS-CBN - 11.9% #''PBA Philippine Cup on Tour: Meralco Bolts vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters'' (IBC-13) - 15.1% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) / Kapuso Movie Night: Dragon Tiger Gate (GMA-7) - 19.1% #''Kapamilya Deal Or No Deal'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.8% #''The X Factor Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.7% #''Wish Ko Lang! Primetime'' (GMA-7) - 17.5% #''DMZ-TV'' (IBC-13) - 11.2% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA-7) - 15% #''Snooky'' (IBC-13) - 7.9% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC-13) - 14.1% #''Viva Box Office: Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (IBC-13) - 10.3% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.7% #''The Jon Santos Show'' (IBC-13) - 16.8% 'October 7, Sunday' Daytime: #''ASAP 2012'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.4% #''Kapuso Movie Festival: Dr. Dolittle'' (GMA-7) - 12.3% #''The Main Event'' (IBC-13) - 9.8% #''Donaire Flashback'' (IBC-13) - 10.9% #''Party Pilipinas'' (GMA-7) - 11.3% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Ang Babae Sa Septic Tank'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.6% #''Chinatown TV'' (IBC-13) - 9.9% #''Dragon Ball'' (GMA-7) - 8.4% #''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (IBC-13) - 7.1% #''KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party'' (IBC-13) - 10.7% #''Bakugan Gundalian Invaders'' (GMA-7) / H.O.T. TV (GMA-7) - 7.9% #''Dear Heart'' (IBC-13) - 13.9% #''2NE1-TV'' (IBC-13) - 11.3% #''AHA!'' (GMA-7) - 7.8% #''The Buzz'' (ABS-CBN) - 7.4% #''Bananas in Pajamas'' (IBC-13) - 10.9% #''Petra's Panniest'' (IBC-13) - 10.1% #''Manny Many Prizes'' (GMA-7) - 7.3% #''PBA Philippine Cup: Globalport Batang Pier vs. Air21 Express'' (IBC-13) - 10.8% #''LUV U'' (ABS-CBN) - 7.1% Primetime: #''The X Factor Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.9% #''Pepito Manaloto Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA-7) - 21.2% #''Kap’s Amazing Stories'' (GMA-7) - 19.8% #''Sarah G Live'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.3% #''PBA Philippine Cup: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Barangay Ginebra Kings'' (IBC-13) - 17.5% #''Born to be a Star'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.3% #''Protégé The Battle For The Big Artista Break'' (GMA-7) - 17.1% #''Gandang Gabi Vice'' (ABS-CBN) - 17% #''Imbestigador'' (GMA-7) - 16.4% #''Sinemaks: Tulak ng Dibdib Kabig ng Bibig'' (IBC-13) - 10.4% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.6% #''Goin’ Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) / Ibilib (GMA-7) - 14% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC-13) - 13.4% 'October 8, Monday' Daytime: #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA-7) - 23.8% #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.7% #''Romance Town'' (IBC-13) - 12.2% #''Wife Returns'' (IBC-13) - 10.1% #''Hindi Ka Na Mag-iisa'' (GMA-7) - 19.1% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC-13) . 14.1% #''Nora Mismo'' (IBC-13) - 11.4% #''Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga'' (GMA-7) - 17.5% #''Lunch Break'' (IBC-13) - 13.8% #''Chef Boy Logro Kusina Master'' (GMA-7) - 14.2% #''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (GMA-7) - 13.7% #''Teresa'' (IBC-13) - 11.7% #''Two Wives'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.8% #''Cooltura'' (IBC-13) - 10.6% #''Hunter X Hunter'' (GMA-7) - 11.7% #''Barney and Friends'' (IBC-13) - 12.6% Primetime: #''IBC Express Balita'' (IBC-13) - 22.3% #''Magdalena'' (GMA-7) - 15.1% #''Walang Hanggan'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.3% #''Smile Dong Hae'' (GMA-7) - 13.5% #''24 Oras'' (GMA-7) - 23.6% #''The Weakest Link'' (IBC-13) - 25.1% #''Aso Ni San Roque'' (GMA-7) - 23.1% #''Showbiz Star'' (IBC-13) - 14.2% #''Ina Kapatid Anak'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.7% #''Esperanza'' (IBC-13) - 20.3% #''5 Girls and Daddy'' (IBC-13) - 23.2% #''Totally Spies!'' (IBC-13) - 11.2% #''Luna Blanca'' (GMA-7) - 22.1% #''TV Patrol 25'' (ABS-CBN) / Princess and I (ABS-CBN) / Coffee Prince (GMA-7) - 21.8% #''I Need Romance'' (IBC-13) - 12.7% #''Moon Embracing The Sun'' (GMA-7) - 19.3% #''Inside Protégé'' (GMA-7) - 15.7% #''Winx Club'' (IBC-13) - 15.5% #''Mar de Amor'' (IBC-13) - 14.4% #''Angel’s Temptation'' (GMA-7) - 14.8% #''Kahit Puso’y Masugatan'' (ABS-CBN) - 14% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC-13) - 20.4% 'October 10, Wednesday' Daytime: #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA-7) - 24.1% #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 21% #''Cooltura'' (IBC-13) - 15.2% #''Teresa'' (IBC-13) - 11.1% #''Hindi Ka Na Mag-iisa'' (GMA-7) - 18.9% #''Nora Mismo'' (IBC-13) - 11.8% #''Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga'' (GMA-7) - 17.4% #''Wife Returns'' (IBC-13) - 12% #''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (GMA-7) - 15.3% #''Romance Town'' (IBC-13) - 16.2% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC-13) . 15.5% #''Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master'' (GMA-7) - 12.8% #''Lunch Break'' (IBC-13) - 15.4% #''Hunter X Hunter'' (GMA-7) - 12.4% #''Two Wives'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.1% #''Barney and Friends'' (IBC-13) - 9.8% Primetime: #''IBC Express Balita'' (IBC-13) - 19.8% #''Magdalena'' (GMA-7) - 13.6% #''Smile Dong Hae'' (GMA-7) - 13.2% #''Walang Hanggan'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.2% #''Winx Club'' (IBC-13) - 14.4% #''24 Oras'' (GMA-7) - 22% #''PBA Philippine Cup: Barako Bull Energy Cola vs Petron Blaze Boosters'' (IBC-13) - 16.5% #''Ina Kapatid Anak'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.9% #''Aso Ni San Roque'' (GMA-7) - 21.6% #''Totally Spies!'' (IBC-13) - 13.2% #''Coffee Prince'' (GMA-7) - 21.4% #''Showbiz Star'' (IBC-13) - 10.3% #''Luna Blanca'' (GMA-7) - 21% #''Princess and I'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.4% #''Esperanza'' (IBC-13) - 14.3% #''TV Patrol 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.1% #''Moon Embracing The Sun'' (GMA-7) - 19.3% #''5 Girls and Daddy'' (IBC-13) - 24.1% #''Mar de Amor'' (IBC-13) - 11.8% #''I Need Romance'' (IBC-13) - 15.5% #''Inside Protégé'' (GMA-7) - 17.2% 'October 12, Friday' Daytime: #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA-7) - 23.4% #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.8% #''Lunch Break'' (IBC-13) - 12.2% #''Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga'' (GMA-7) - 20.6% #''Hindi Ka Na Mag-iisa'' (GMA-7) - 20.4% #''Nora Mismo'' (IBC-13) . 19.9% #''Teresa'' (IBC-13) . 13.1% #''Dragon Bal Z Kai'' (GMA-7) - 14% #''Hunter X Hunter'' (GMA-7) - 12.9% #''Romance Town'' (IBC-13) - 10.4% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC-13) - 12.4% #''Wife Returns'' (IBC-13) . 11.6% #''Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master'' (GMA-7) - 12.1% #''Two Wives'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.5% #''Cooltura'' (IBC-13) - 18.1% #''Barney and Friends'' (IBC-13) - 10.5% Primetime: #''IBC Express Balita'' (IBC-13) - 15.3% #''Walang Hanggan'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.1% #''Magdalena'' (GMA-7) - 14.2% #''Smile Dong Hae'' (GMA-7) - 13.4% #''24 Oras'' (GMA-7) - 23% #''5 Girls and Daddy'' (IBC-13) - 25.6% #''Mar de Amor'' (IBC-13) - 11.2% #''PBA Philippine Cup: Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs Globalport Batang Pier'' (IBC-13) - 17.5% #''Aso Ni San Roque'' (GMA-7) - 22.3% #''Winx Club'' (IBC-13) - 17.6% #''Luna Blanca'' (GMA-7) / Coffee Prince (GMA-7) - 22.1% #''Ina Kapatid Anak'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.6% #''Totally Spies!'' (IBC-13) - 17.3% #''Princess and I'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.8% #''TV Patrol 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.8% #''Moon Embracing The Sun'' (GMA-7) - 18.3% #''Esperanza'' (IBC-13) - 13.5% #''Showbiz Star'' (IBC-13) - 18.5% #''I Need Romance'' (IBC-13) - 13.2% #''Inside Protégé'' (GMA-7) - 17.2% #''Bubble Gang'' (GMA-7) - 16.3% 'October 13, Saturday' Daytime: #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA-7) - 24.8% #''Be Careful With My Heart Sabado Rewind'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.2% #''Lunch Break'' (IBC-13) - 11.8% #''Maynila'' (GMA-7) - 11.4% #''Del Monte Kitchenomics'' (GMA-7) - 11.1% #''Daily Top 10'' (IBC-13) - 13.4% #''Popstar Diaries'' (IBC-13) - 9.8% #''Crayon Shin Chan'' (IBC-13) - 9.9% #''Sarap Diva'' (GMA-7) - 9.5% #''Coffee Prince Ulitin Ang Sarap'' (GMA-7) - 9.3% #''Pop Pixie'' (IBC-13) - 8.7% #''Cyborg Kurochan'' (IBC-13) - 10.1% #''Looney Tunes Show'' (GMA-7) - 9.1% #''World Open 10-Ball Championship'' (IBC-13) - 16.6% #''Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week'' (IBC-13) - 11% #''Thundercats'' (GMA-7) / Young Justice (GMA-7) / TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN) - 8.8% #''It’s Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 8.7% #''Especially For You'' (IBC-13) - 10% Primetime: #''PBA Philippine Cup on Tour: Meralco Bolts vs Barangay Ginebra Kings'' (IBC-13) - 11.6% #''Kapuso Mo Jessica Soho'' (GMA-7) - 22.4% #''Magandang Gabi, Bayan'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.9% #''Kapuso Movie Night: New Police Story'' (GMA-7) - 21.1% #''Sailor Moon'' (IBC-13) - 12.2% #''MMK 20 Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.1% #''Wish Ko Lang! Primetime'' (GMA-7) - 19.1% #''DMZ-TV'' (IBC-13) - 11.9% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 18% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA-7) - 15.2% #''Snooky'' (IBC-13) - 9.9% #''Viva Box Office: Kapag Puso'y Sinugatan'' (IBC-13) - 11.8% #''Kapamilya Deal Or No Deal'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.4% #''X-Tended Mga Extrang Eksena'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.3% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC-13) - 19.7% #''The Jon Santos Show'' (IBC-13) - 12.5%